Storage solutions may be tasked with quickly and efficiently storing and retrieving large amounts of data with a finite amount of processing power, bandwidth, and memory. Virtualization of memory, in which virtual memory addresses are mapped to physical memory addresses, may be used to improve memory efficiency. Memory utilization may be improved by managing memory allocation and freeing up unused memory space.